Historical reenactment
"Reenactment" redirects here. For the 1968 Romanian film, see The Reenactment. ]] in Québec (2006).]] (Italy) siege of the 1446]] Historical reenactment is a type of roleplay in which participants attempt to recreate some aspects of a historical event or period. This may be as narrow as a specific moment from a battle, such as the reenactment of Pickett's Charge at the Great Reunion of 1913, or as broad as an entire period, such as Regency reenactment. Historical reenactment through the ages Activities related to "reenactment" have a long history. The Romans staged recreations of famous battles within their amphitheaters as a form of public spectacle. In the Middle Ages tournaments often reenacted historical themes from Ancient Rome or elsewhere. In the nineteenth century, reenactments were popular in a number of countries, e.g. the Eglinton Tournament of 1839 in Britain. During the early twentieth century they were popular in Russia with re-enactments of the Siege of Sevastopol (1854–1855) (1906), the Battle of Borodino (1912) in St Petersburg and the Taking of Azov (1696) in Voronezh in 1918. In 1920, there was a reenactment of the 1917 Storming of the Winter Palace on the third anniversary of the event. It was this reenactment which provided the inspiration for the scenes in Sergei Eisenstein's film October: Ten Days That Shook the World. Likewise, mass pageants were used to commemorate civic events like 150th anniversary of the founding of St Louis, held in 1914.Bolshevik Festivals, 1917–1920 by accessed 7 December 2008 Living history The term living history describes attempts to bring history to life for the general public. Historical reenactment includes a continuum from well researched attempts to recreate a known historical event for educational purposes, through representations with theatrical elements, to competitive events for purposes of entertainment. The line between amateur reenactment and presentations at living history museums can be blurred as, while the latter routinely utilize museum professionals and trained interpreters to help convey the story of history to the public, some museums and historic sites employ reenactment groups with high standards of authenticity for the same role at special events. Reenactors recreating a small medieval military camp in France, 2006.]] Most reenactors are amateurs who pursue reenactment as a hobby. Participants within this hobby are extremely diverse. The ages of participants range from young children whose parents bring them along to events, to the elderly. Among adult participants, people from all different walks of life can be found - college students, firefighters, lawyers, members of the armed forces, doctors, and even professional historians. Reenactment groups Reasons for participating Reasons given for participating vary. Some participants are interested in getting a historical perspective on a particular period or war, particularly if they can trace their ancestry back to an individual or individuals who were involved. Others participate for the escapism that such events offer. Categories of Reenactors Reenactors are commonly divided (or self-divide) into three categories, based on the level of concern for authenticity.Strauss. "In the United States, hobby organizations participate in the public reenactment of historical events. The most popular is Civil War reenacting, which can be viewed as a manifestation of the unresolved nature of that war...Among reenactors, the quest for historical authenticity is considered a core value."Stanton. p 34 Farbs " because of his weight, as well as the modern cigarette he is holding.]] Some, called "Farbs" or "polyester soldiers"Hadden p 209 and p 219 are reenactors who spend relatively little of their time or money maintaining authenticity with regard to uniforms, accessories, or even period behavior. The 'Good Enough' attitude is pervasive among farbs, although even casual observers may be able to point out flaws. Blue jeans, tennis shoes, polyester (and other man-made fabrics), zippers, velcro, snoods, and modern cigarettes are common issues. The origin of the word "farb" (and the derivative adjective "farby") is unknown, though it appears to date to early American Civil War centennial reenactments in 1960 or 1961.Hadden p 8 Ross M. Kimmel states that it was used at the Manassas reenactment in 1961...George Gorman and his 2nd North Carolina picked up the term at the First Manassas Reenactment in 1961 and enjoyed using it constantly with condescension and sarcasm directed toward other units. Some think that the origin of the word is a truncated version of "Far be it from authentic." An alternative definition is "Far Be it for me to question/criticise",Hadden, p 8Wesclark.com or "Fast And Researchless Buying".Hadden p 8 Juanita Leisch calls it "Fast And Researchless Buying," and other sources insist it came from the Bicentennial and Revolutionary War groups and means "Fairly Authentic Royal British." Some early reenactors assert the word derives from German Farbe, color, because inauthentic reenactors were over-colorful compared with the dull blues, greys or browns of the real Civil War uniforms that were the principal concern of American reenactors at the time the word was coined.Hadden p8Worldwidewords.org According to Mr. Burton K. Kummerow, a member of "The Black Hats, CSA" reenactment group in the early 1960s, he first heard it used as a form of fake German to describe a fellow reenactor. The term was picked up by George Gorman of the 2nd North Carolina at the Centennial Manassas Reenactment in 1961, and has been used by reenactors ever since.Hadden, p 219-220 Mainstream reenactor.]] Another group of reenactors often is called "Mainstream." These reenactors are somewhere between farb and authentic. They are more common than either farbs or authentics. Most mainstream reenactors make an effort at appearing authentic, but may come out of character in the absence of an audience. Visible stitches are likely to be sewn in a period-correct manner, but hidden stitches and undergarments may not be period-appropriate. Food consumed before an audience is likely to be generally appropriate to the period, but it may not be seasonally and locally appropriate. Modern items are sometimes used "after hours" or in a hidden fashion. The common attitude is to put on a good show, but that accuracy need only go as far as others can see. Progressive At the other extreme from farbs are "hard-core authentics", "authenticity nazis" or "progressives," as they prefer to be called.Hadden p 138 Sometimes derisively called "stitch counters"Hadden p 224 or even "stitch nazis", many people have misconceptions about hardcore reenactors,Hadden, p 138 "The hard-core movement is often misunderstood and sometimes maligned." which spawn from a published book about hardcore reenactors, Confederates in the Attic. Hard-cores generally seek an "immersive" reenacting experience, trying to live, as much as possible, as someone of the period might have. This includes eating seasonally and regionally appropriate food, sewing inside seams and undergarments in a period-appropriate manner, and staying in character throughout an event.Hadden p 138 "Like soldiers of the Civil War, progressives experience the same poor conditions that the original soldiers did, camping without tents and sleeping out exposed to the cold and rain. They spend weekends eating bad and insufficient food, and they practice a steady regimen of work, marching, and drill. They suffer the cold, carrying insufficient clothing and blankets as well as sleeping campaign-style by spooning with each other for warmth." Hard-core reenactors generally value thorough research, and sometimes deride mainstream reenactors for perpetuating inaccurate "reenactorisms". However they are also known to carry this to extremes for periods where archaeological or historical data is lacking, an example being to refuse to accept items that are known to have been used in earlier and later periods but which have no known evidence for their specific period . Period The period of an event is the range of dates . See authenticity (reenactment) for a discussion of how the period affects the types of costume, weapons, and armour used. Popular periods to reenact include: [[Legio XV Apollinaris|XV Apollinaris]], taking place in Austria.]] * Classical reenactment * Medieval reenactment ** Dark Ages reenactment * Renaissance reenactment ** English Civil War reenactment reenactment in Hampshire]] ** The The Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth and its wars. * Modern reenactment ** American Revolutionary War reenactment ** Golden Age of Piracy ** Napoleonic reenactment **Regency reenactment ** The Fur Trade is reenacted at events called as "Rendezvous". **Crimean War Reenactment ** American Civil War reenactment ** World War I reenactment ** World War II reenactment ** Korean War reenactment ** Vietnam War reenactment Clothing and equipment ]] reenactment group show off their authentic clothing.]] Numerous cottage industries abound that provide not only the materials but even the finished product for use by reenactors. Uniforms and clothing made of hand woven, natural dyed materials are sewn by hand or machine using the sartorial techniques of the period portrayed. Detailed attention to authenticity in design and construction is given equally as well to headgear, footwear, eyewear, camp gear, accoutrements, military equipment, weapons and so on. These items (which are generally much more expensive than clothing and uniform in modern production) offer the wearer a life-like experience in the use of materials, tailoring and manufacturing techniques that are as close to authentic as possible. Event spectators may derive more satisfaction from attending reenactments when a high level of authenticity is attained in both individual clothing and equipment, as well as equipment used in camp. Types of reenactment Living history Living histories are meant entirely for education of the public. Such events do not necessarily have a mock battle but instead are aimed at portraying the life, and more importantly the lifestyle, of people of the period. This often includes both military and civilian camps. Occasionally, storytelling or acting sketches take place to involve or explain the camps background to the viewing public. More common are craft and cooking demonstrations, song and leisure activities, and lectures. Combat training or duels can also be encountered even when larger combat demonstrations are not present. In the United States, living history is the only reenactment permitted on National Park Service land; NPS policy "does not allow for battle reenactments (simulated combat with opposing lines and casualties) on NPS property." Combat demonstration Londinium Gladiator Combat]] Combat demonstrations are mock battles put on by reenacting organizations and/or private parties primarily to show the public what combat in the period might have been like. Combat demonstrations are only loosely based on actual battles, if at all, and may simply consist of demonstrations of basic tactics and maneuvering techniques. Battle reenactment re-enactors recreate the battle of Molotov Line in Sanok-Olchowce. (Poland) 2008. June 22]] Scripted battles are reenactment in the strictest sense; the battles are planned out beforehand so that the companies and regiments make the same actions that the were taken in the original battles. They are often fought at or near the original battle ground or at a place very similar to the original. These demonstrations vary widely in size from a few hundred fighters to several thousand, as do the arenas used (getting the right balance can often make or break the spectacle for the public). Tactical combat Tactical battles are generally not open to the public. Tactical battles are fought like real battles with both sides coming up with strategies and tactics to beat their opponents. With no script, a basic set of agreed-upon rules (physical boundaries, time limit, victory conditions, etc.), and on-site judges, tactical battles can be considered a form of Live action role-playing game. Commercial reenactment Many castles, museums, and other historical tourist attractions employ actors or professional reenactors as part of the experience. These usually address the recreation of a specific town, village, or activity within a certain time frame. Commercial reenactment shows are usually choreographed and follow a script. Some locations have set up permanent authentic displays. By their nature, these are usually living history presentations, rather than tactical or battle reenactment, although some host larger temporary events. , from Poland, May 2007, Sanok-Błonia]] Publications Many publications have covered historical reenactment and living history. Prominent among these are the Camp Chase Gazette, two different magazines named Living History, and Skirmish Magazine. The Medieval Soldier by Gerry Embleton and John Howe (1995) is a popular book on the topic, which has been translated into French and German. It was followed by Medieval Military Costume in Colour Photographs. For the Napoleonic Period there are two books of interest that cover life in the military at that time and living history: The Napoleonic Soldier by Stephen E. Maughan, 1999 and Marching with Sharpe by B.J. Bluth, 2001. Various Napoleonic reenactment groups now cover the history of their associated regiment as well as try to describe and illustrate how they approach recreating the period. The aim to be as authentic as is possible from the various source materials has led many serious reenactment societies to set up their own research groups to verify their understanding of the uniforms, drill and all aspects of the life that they strive to portray. In this way reenactment plays a vital role in bringing history to life, keeping history alive and in expanding the knowledge and understanding of the period. In the UK a number of small publishing houses have been established to disseminate knowledge initially of the English Civil War but latterly of earlier periods as well. The largest are Stuart Press 250 volumes in print and Partizan Press. Media support Motion picture and television producers often turn to reenactment groups for support; films like Gettysburg, Glory, and The Patriot benefited greatly from the input of reenactors, who arrived on set fully equipped and steeped in knowledge of military procedures, camp life, and tactics.Details may be found in the "making of" featurettes on the DVD versions of both films. In a documentary about the making of the film Gettysburg, actor Sam Elliott, who portrayed Union General John Buford in the film, said of reenactors: This documentary can be found on the DVD of the film Gettysburg. Criticism Reenactors are sometimes looked on with suspicion, particularly by military veterans, but also by elements of the general public. It is often difficult for veterans or the public to understand why reenactors do what they do, or there may be questions as to the motivation, or the knowledge of the reenactors. Despite that a great number of reenactors themselves are veterans. Common criticisms revolve around motivation, as well as concerns about the level of immersion found in some arenas, notably those involving 20th Century conflicts where combatants had stricter regulations regarding personal grooming.Thompson, Jenny. Wargames: Inside the World of 20th Century Reenactors (Smithsonian Books, Washington, 2004). ISBN 1-58834-128-3 The average age of reenactors is also generally far higher than the average age of soldiers in most conflicts. Few reenactment units discriminate, however, based on age and physical condition.Thompson, op.cit. However, there has been criticism about the exclusion of women from some American Civil War combat reenactment units. While there were a small handful of women who may have fought in the conflict, almost all of them did so disguised as men. Attitudes on this topic seem to vary widely. A final concern mentioned by Thompson's book is the "fantasy farb", or tendency of reenactors to gravitate towards "elite" units such as commandos, paratroopers, or Waffen-SS units resulting in an under-representation in the reenactment community of what were the most common types of military troops in the period being reenacted. This is largely drawn from a North American perspective, although there are parallel issues on the European scene, such as the tendency in Britain for Napoleonic War reenactors to perform as members of the 95th Rifles (perhaps due to the popularity of Sharpe) and larger proportions of plate-armoured soldiers in later medieval groups. In the UK there are multi-period events such as 'History in Action' where groups get to look at each other's appearance and performances as well as perform for the general public. One other concern which can cause misunderstandings are in countries where weapons of most forms are legally or socially frowned upon (such as in the UK). Reenactors own interactions with the public, and the work of volunteer groups like NARES,Nares.org.uk help to mitigate such issues. External links *TheReenactor.com, International reenactment database & wiki. All periods & culture. *Reenacting.eu, International website of living history. All periods. *Reenactor.Net, International website of living history. All periods. *The Historical Reenactment Web Site, Information relating to reenactment globally and the home of The Historical Reenactment Wiki *Ancient Warfare Magazine * Skirmish Magazine, The world's leading living history and re-enactment monthly, published in the UK Notes References * Hadden, Robert Lee. "Reliving the Civil War: A reenactor's handbook". Mechanicsburg, PA: Stackpole Books, 1999. * * John Skow, et al., "Bang, Bang! You're History, Buddy," Time (August 11, 1986): 58. * Stanton, Cathy (1999-11-01). "Reenactors in the Parks: A Study of External Revolutionary War Reenactment Activity at National Parks" (PDF) National Park Service. Retrieved on 2008-07-28. * * be-x-old:Рэканструкцыя cs:Historická rekonstrukce da:Reenactment de:Reenactment es:Recreación histórica fr:Reconstitution historique ga:Athléiriú staire ko:역사 재현 it:Rievocazione storica lv:Vēstures cienītāju klubs lt:Istorinė viduramžių rekonstrukcija nl:Reënactment no:Reenactment pl:Rekonstrukcja historyczna pt:Recriação histórica ru:Историческая реконструкция fi:Historianelävöittäminen sv:Historiskt återskapande